


The Bechloe CollXtion

by bechloeX



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bratty Beca, Cheating, F/F, Friends to Lovers, More tags to be added, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut, bottom thot, but i don't want to give too many spoilers away ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeX/pseuds/bechloeX
Summary: This is a multichapter project based on the artistry of the Bottom Thot herself, Allie X. Each chapter is based on a song, beginning with "Rings a Bell".Prepare for lots of sexual tension, angst, and SMUT.Recurring themes of cheating and BDSM are present, be advised. This chapter is the tamest of all the chapters. Enjoy.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	The Bechloe CollXtion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter project based on the artistry of the Bottom Thot herself, Allie X. Each chapter is based on a song, beginning with "Rings a Bell". 
> 
> Prepare for lots of sexual tension, angst, and SMUT. 
> 
> Recurring themes of cheating and BDSM are present, be advised. This chapter is the tamest of all the chapters. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's first year with the Bellas up until winning the Finals was miserable. She is determined to keep the winning streak going under her newfound leadership once Aubrey and Chloe graduate, that is until Chloe reappears at Barden. The returning senior has other ideas in mind of who is going to take charge. The one girl who broke down all her walls is now back, and not one thing in Beca's life now is stable... including her relationship with Jesse.

“Alright nerds, let’s go with-”

“Toxic, by Britney Spears!” The sound of a familiar voice echoed throughout the auditorium from behind the stage. Beca thought she had heard the doors open aggressively backstage as soon as she began to speak.

The new captain’s eyes flickered up from her clipboard to see someone she had just gotten over never seeing again. The girl who single handedly convinced Beca to be in this exact room a year ago, auditioning for this group that she is now captain of, standing in the spot Beca knelt down to bend over and reach for the yellow cup.

“Chloe Beale, get out of here! This is _our_ show now,” Fat Amy yelled, but she was amused while pondering why in the world the graduate had returned for this moment and strutted in like she was suddenly the voice of the Bellas again.

Beca’s grip stiffened around her pen. She knew Amy had spoken long before Beca could manage to find any words, but she didn’t make out the words. Chloe’s bright blue eyes shimmering with pride locked with Beca’s own narrowed eyes. A few Treblemakers spoke up with agitation in an attempt to boot Chloe off of the stage, who had blatantly interrupted the audition process. It was probably the most selfish thing she has ever done, Beca thought. As if there weren’t plenty of talented individuals nervously waiting to show off their voices for the group that Beca was going to save from a pathetic reputation. The Trebles complaints ceased once Stacie ran onto the stage to give Chloe a hug, followed by a few other Bellas who had left their seats, leaving Beca and Amy. Chloe was once the only thing not in Beca’s way, and now she is the exact thing in Beca’s way.

Amy and Beca glanced at each other when Beca slightly rolled her eyes at the situation. “Chloe, what are you doing here,” Beca managed with a tone that was flat, hardly indicating a question. She wasn’t upset about seeing Chloe, but once someone leaves Beca’s life she chooses to break off all emotional ties. Somehow the redhead got under her skin and managed to break almost every boundary Beca could imagine in her freshman year, and now she’s back just as Beca had practically pushed her out of her memory.

There were whispers as Chloe kindly pushed the Bellas who had embraced her in a hug away from her. She fixed her hair and pushed her shoulders back, raising her chin in the air proudly.

“Everyone, I did not graduate in the spring-” Chloe began. The sophomore brunette pushed back in her seat in frustration. She scowled as her leg began to bounce. She had no idea. Who does she think she is hardly speaking to any of them all summer and not even telling her she graduated?

After a few whispers of confusion sounded throughout the room, Chloe continued. “I failed Russian Literature, so I’m back, which means I will be joining the Bellas again and continuing my studies!”

“You better be ready to audition!” Amy challenged, standing up and attempting to hold order in the room.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right,” she scoffed, hopping down off the stage. The Bellas filtered back to their seats while Beca watched as Chloe shuffled papers on the desk in front of the stage. Rather than choosing one pen to write with, Chloe took the entire yellow cup and smiled widely her whole walk to a seat in front of Beca. She was disappointed to realize that Beca was intentionally avoiding eye contact with her, but she would find a way to break her shell again. Chloe settled into a chair and began writing on her sheet, but it seemed to Beca she was done with her dramatic, selfish entrance.

“Alright, as I was saying,” she began, desperately making eye contact with a few individuals who she had already come to know have incredible voices, “Let’s go with-”

“What are you doing?” Chloe’s head immediately snapped around at Beca.

“What are you doing, Chloe?” Beca hissed back with a rather loud voice.

“Whoa, girls-”

“Shut _up_ , Jesse!”

“Jesus. Okay, alright,” he trailed off whispering to himself from across the room. The Trebles around him snickered.

Beca had immediate guilt and turned toward him across the way. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re okay, Bec,” he called over across the way again reassuringly.

Beca’s blood was boiling. “You think you’re going to walk in today as a surprise after not communicating with Amy or I at all over the summer just to overrule us because you’re older than us?”

“Yup! That’s exactly what I intend. Would you like to try and stop me?” Chloe raised an eyebrow, her lips curling into her signature devious smile.

The sophomore didn’t know how to follow up with that. All she could imagine was another year of absolute misery if Chloe was truly going to become the second power hungry captain she had to deal with. Surely this was a mistake, and surely Aubrey could back Beca up on this.

“None of this makes sense-”

Chloe’s voice remained at whisper level. “It’s really quite simple. I’m the oldest member, so I’m going to pick the audition song, and then we will go from there. Kay?”

Beca on the other hand was not concerned with trying to keep her voice down anymore. “I don’t even know who you are anymore-”

“LADIES, LET’S GO,” Donald’s voice echoed throughout the auditorium, silencing all whispers occurring. Beca sunk in her seat at how even more of an embarrassing audition day it was than last year, which was really, really embarrassing.

“Toxic, Britney Spears, D minor,” Chloe proclaimed again. “Go on,” she encouraged the first group of auditionees to step forward.

Beca knew it was pointless to argue with Chloe. To some extent, she understood that Chloe would want to maintain a leadership position in the group, but to just barge into the auditions and change the song Beca was going to pick set her off. She finally reached her goals with this group, even quit working at the radio station so she could focus on this group, and Chloe was just going to take all of that away with no warning or discussion?

The feelings of betrayal continued, but the doubtful thoughts clouding her mind cleared once Chloe tied her hair up into a bun, causing Beca to catch the scent of Chloe’s shampoo that Beca had once found comfort in. Whenever Chloe entered the room, Beca noticed the scent of her organic shampoo, and associated it with feelings of safety and warmth. Beca thought she would have never realized how much she missed the scent until she experienced it again.

* * *

“Who did you think was best?” Chloe turned to Beca after hearing Fat Amy’s vague and rambling answer about almost every single individual who performed, providing next to zero useful input.

Beca raised her eyebrows as she tightened her already crossed arms. “Oh, my thoughts are considered now?”

“Beca, I honestly thought you would be a little happier to see me. I don’t know what has gotten into you-”

“Into me? How do you justify faking your own graduation to your own friends and then just showing up on the spot and demanding you take the lead again? Do you know how hard I worked my ass off this summer preparing for this? Because you fought for me and encouraged me to this point!”

Chloe scowled, folding her arms in return. “Did you expect me to just be a nobody in the group?”

“Are there ‘nobody’s’ in the group, Chloe? Kinda shitty you’d see anyone that way-”

“That’s not what I meant Beca-”

Amy began groaning. “You two piss me off so much!” She said slamming her fist on the table. She was a master at distracting people in a heated argument.

There was a moment of silence. Beca regretted admitting to herself that the longer she was in the same room as Chloe, she didn’t want to fight with her. She questioned her own feelings of anger, where they were truly coming from. She tried so hard to get rid of the thought of her, and here she was again for real.

Chloe recognized Beca’s gaze at the floor, the way her eyes fell, and her overall body language turned blue. Her own feelings of anger began to subside, remembering that Beca’s goals for the Bellas truly matched her own. Aubrey’s absence didn’t have to mean an all-Chloe show, even though she would love that in her dreams.

“I’m going to be a captain, but I’m going to pick a co-captain. You and Amy will both have one week to prove your performance as leaders in this group, and I will watch and evaluate. You will have alternating times to have the floor all to yourselves this first week, but I am helping to decide who we let join us. Deal?”

Beca scowled. “That’s kinda fucked up— “

“It’s only fair,” Chloe interjected. Beca wasn’t worried about winning, which was why this was annoying. Why not just pick her? Is she not already good enough? She has to prove herself again just because Chloe is back?

Fat Amy huffed. “You might as well just pick Beca-”

“Nope, I’d like to see you both give it a try,” Chloe stated calmly. In the time Amy buried her face in her hands, Chloe locked eyes with Beca and flashed her a quick wink.

Amy stood up to leave the room. “I wonder how this will end,” she muttered sarcastically, leaving Beca and Chloe alone to further discuss the auditions.

* * *

“I think there were a lot of great girls that auditioned for the Bellas this year,” Jesse looked over with a smile.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter what you or I think, now does it?”

Jesse furrowed his brow, “Are you okay? Like, you and Chloe were really close last year— "

“Yeah! And close friends tell each other that they didn’t graduate and that they are coming back,” Beca snapped, “close friends don’t just waltz in and take what you’ve been trying your hardest to achieve.”

Jesse stopped and grabbed Beca’s hand, “Well, I mean—”

“Look, can we just not talk about this right now?” Beca shrugged her hand out of his. “I just need some space, okay?”

Lifting his hands in defeat, Jesse watched as Beca stormed off out of the auditorium.

It was no secret that her and Jesse’s relationship wasn’t the best. Sure, he was sweet, and he exposed her to new experiences, but it was always so forced on her end. It was all juice boxes, movies, and popcorn. If anything, the movie nights made her more nihilistic about love. The way it was always portrayed in Hollywood was so far away from what she was feeling when she was with him.

Being with Jesse was comfortable, but it was far from perfect. He cared about her, and she cared about him, it was just complicated.

* * *

Beca had just lit the last candle in the rehearsal room when Chloe came from behind Beca and placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. She shivered at the contact, wishing she didn’t so easily relax in Chloe’s hands.

“Thank you,” the self-proclaimed captain of the group whispered while tightening her grip on her friend’s shoulders. “I missed you.”

 _Bullshit,_ Beca thought. She spent the entire summer coming to terms with the fact that she would never see Chloe again. She’d never see the girl who destroyed every single wall Beca had ever put up. The girl who inevitably had to graduate and move on in her life and be a brilliant, shining, radiant, successful person without the moody shy freshman she met in a college group. Beca definitely missed Chloe too, and it hurt too much. She didn’t know if she was comfortable with getting too close again.

A small groan sounded from Beca’s throat. The silence and darkness of the large room accentuated every single feeling and thought Beca had. “Didn’t seem like it over the summer-”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?” Chloe’s tone was suddenly stern as she finally released her grip, walking a few steps away from Beca.

Fixing a folded yellow bandana on the table, Beca shrugged. “It just doesn’t make sense. Why did you decide to come back in person so late into the summer? Why not just repeat the class online-”

“I was embarrassed to admit to anyone that I didn’t graduate,” Chloe quickly blurted in confession. Beca could understand that, reflecting on how Chloe wasn’t exactly as much of a perfectionist as Aubrey, but definitely was a people pleaser.

Beca sighed, stepping slowly closer to her friend. Just as she was about to attempt some kind words to Chloe, the redhead spoke again. “I may have had some other motives for my decision as well.”

Chloe’s tone was almost suspicious, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary for her. Chloe wasn’t one for secrets when it came to herself at least. She was an open book; trying to be sneaky wasn’t exactly her strong suit.

“Like what?” Beca asked innocently.

The redhead shrugged, her lips beginning to pull into a smirk. “I don’t know. There’s a few things I haven’t done yet.”

Beca was bewildered at how Chloe for once seemed to be keeping a secret. Clearly she wasn’t going to open up, and Beca wasn’t one to pry or try to guess someone’s secrets, so she brushed it off. Just then, Amy led the new members of the Bellas into the dark room.

“Sorry,” she shouted from across the room. “The blindfolds didn’t really work out-”

“I’m confident I broke my pinky toe,” one girl interrupted Amy.

Amy cackled. “Just wait until the cardio and the dance routines, you’ll be feeling more pain than that.”

Chloe scowled. “Amy, shhh!” 

Beca noticed from the corner of her eye that Chloe had crossed her arms, the type of body language that Beca hated to admit she missed.

“Oh. Right, sorry. Never mind I said that,” she muttered. Chloe ordered the girls to line up in a particular order, failing to remember the names of two of the altos once lining them up.

“Miranda and Flo, right?” Beca read the reactions on the girls faces who were previously mistaken as the other by Chloe. “Come stand right here please,” she invited with a warm voice.

Chloe tossed her hair behind a shoulder, another old mannerism Beca remembered quite well. Sensing the tension, Beca pointed to the shorter girl first, “Flo, you come right here, and Miranda, you over here”. The two girls quickly swapped places as Chloe cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, but who is in charge here?” she looked at Beca, before letting her eyes slide down the smaller brunette and back up to glare at her. 

Beca’s eyes widened, “You’ve got to be kidding me right now. Take it away, Commander Beale.”

Amy looked at Beca and muttered, “Aubrey Two: Ginger Boogaloo.” 

After Chloe’s quick “I heard that” she went ahead and uttered the same incoherent gibberish that Aubrey had made them all do last year, minus the sleeping with Treblemakers bit. Chloe was a bit more lenient, at least to those that weren’t named Beca Mitchell. With the oath undertaken by all the newbies, the Bellas cheered and started filing out of the room to get ready for the post-initiation party. 

As Beca was heading towards the door, she heard her new commanding officer call her. With a roll of her eyes she turned around to walk back towards her. 

“What can I do for you now, my queen?” 

“One, watch your mouth. Two, I’m in charge, and until you are determined co-captain -- if you are to become co-captain -- you will follow my rules. Got it?”

“What the fuck has gotten into you, dude? Am I suddenly not good enough for you, for the Bellas? You were the one that got me to even try out and now I am not fit to lead?” Beca had a hard time keeping her jaw up with what she was hearing. This wasn’t Chloe. Chloe wasn’t aggressive like this, she wasn’t so callous. Yet, Beca could still feel the warmth of her presence. It was like a game of cat and mouse and Beca couldn’t really determine what Chloe was intending.

Chloe bit her lip before looking at the smaller woman. Her face was coated in amusement as she gave Beca the most devilish smile. “Beca you would make a great leader, I just like being the one in charge. It’s fun making you squirm.”

Beca’s mouth had already gone dry, and _that_ certainly didn’t help the lump in her throat. Chloe had only been back in her life for a matter of days and she had already made her turn red more times that Jesse had in the last year. She swallowed, hard. 

“Yeah, well fuck you.” She turned and stormed out, although she could swear Chloe mumbled something under her breath as she left.

* * *

The music was booming as all the acapella groups danced and drank in celebration of their new members. The Bellas had some pretty great talent added, and Beca was sure that–her and Chloe’s spats aside—that they would kill it this year.

There Beca stood, in about the same place she was last year, surveying the crowd. Everyone had been dancing for a while now, but the Bellas were there the longest. Amy agreed to setting up drinks and snacks so Beca and Stacie tagged along to help set up. It was a bit different from last year without Aubrey policing every single member of her group and who they talked to throughout the party. Chloe sure was taking advantage of the freedom, Beca noticed. She must’ve done at least four shots with a group of Trebles at the start of the party, and who knows what else she had after that. 

Although she could somewhat feel pleased that she would be around for another year, Chloe’s sudden reappearance really had thrown Beca through a loop. It was the first time anyone ever returned after Beca shut them out of her mind, and Chloe was the only one to ever even come close to breaking all her walls. Not even Jesse had done that (although lord knows he tried).

“Hey!” Beca was startled out of her zoned-out thoughts.

“Sorry,” Jesse grinned, “I brought you another drink.”

She took the drink with a muttered “thanks,” taking a sip then setting it next to her other drink that she hadn’t finished yet.

“You should come dance with me,” he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes he always insisted on using.

“Maybe later, I’ve got some things on my mind.” _Or someone._

“I’m gonna go down there, and I want you to meet me by the pool in five,” he said as he started hopping down the stone steps, “I mean it. I will come get you.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before mouthing “okay”.

As Jesse disappeared into the crowd, Beca scanned around for the fiery red curls of her now “captain”. She shouldn’t be hard to find, Beca thought, she’s probably already wasted.

“BOO!”

Beca jumped, “Jesus Christ! Can people stop scaring me tonight?!”

Chloe giggled, “Looking for something?”

Beca eyed her. “Yeah, you.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow as a smirk grew on her face. 

“Not like that, dude,” Beca scrunched her face.

Chloe just smiled, “I didn’t say anything, Becs.” This back and forth of flirty and aggressive was really tripping Beca up. She could no longer guess what Chloe was thinking, what she was feeling. She had been so genuine last year, and now? Beca could feel that in her still, but something else was there too. She wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, but it sure made her question just about everything.

“Look, you and I need to talk. I’m not interested in being toyed with. So, if you think it’s funny to mess with me and fuck with _everything_ I’ve done this past summer, I’m just going to leave.” Beca wanted to tell her all that Chloe had done for her. How she was more confident because of her. How she was able to open up a bit more. How she could smile and enjoy being in college. How she could learn to love herself. But she didn’t. Chloe seemed to be trying to destroy everything that she had helped Beca with the previous year. And it hurt. A lot.

“Beca, I’m not trying to mess up any of your plans,” Chloe said, having taken a step back in shock. “You are the best thing to happen to the Bellas since Aubrey and I came to Barden. We wouldn’t have won last year without you.”

“Then why the hell do you insist on being such a dick to me?”

Chloe leaned in a bit closer to her, “I’m gonna let you in on a secret, but you can’t tell anyone. I’m a little wasted already, so you’re lucky. I never had any intentions of being the sole captain of the Bellas this year. And we both know Amy doesn’t want the responsibility. It was gonna be you the whole time.” She knocked back the rest of whatever it was in her cup.

Beca was still just as confused as before, “Then why make us compete?”

Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes, and got really close, just as she had done last year, wasted at the post-initiation party last year. “Because you are my bestest friend, and I want us to get even closer this year. I can’t just have you get everything you want though, it’s fun to hear you beg a little.”

Tequila. It was strong enough that Beca could tell that it wasn’t mixed either. That’s what she decided to focus on as her brain fizzled for a moment trying to process what Chloe just said to her. 

“I..I..You are getting me wasted just by breathing on me.” It was a pivot, yes. Beca doesn’t have time to process what the hell Chloe is trying to tell her. “I think you need to go back to the house before you collapse.”

“Pssshhh, I’m fine,” the redhead said with a wave of her hand, before promptly stumbling a bit.

“I’m going to take you home,” Beca laughed a bit. This was the closest Chloe had been to actual Chloe since she came back. It wasn’t the ideal Chloe to have back, but Beca was desperate for whatever she could get. Beca sucked with her own feelings, but since shutting Chloe out and having her returning, she can’t help but miss her. 

“Becaw! I told you I’d come get you, c’mon.”

“Ah, Jesse, look Chloe is really drunk, so I think I’m just gonna take her home.”

“I’m sure Chloe’s alright,” he looked over at Chloe with a laugh.

“Yeah Beca, I’m sure Chloe’s alright,” Chloe chided, sticking her tongue out at Jesse.

“Look, see? Chloe never mocks people, she’s super drunk,” Beca looked at him for sympathy as she put her arm around Chloe’s waist, “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“I mean, you were just complaining about her earlier but alright…” he trailed off before heading back down, visibly disappointed.

“Beca, you were bitching about me earlier?” Chloe faked a gasp as she looked over at her.

“You were kinda being a bitch, so yeah.”

Chloe pushed her a bit, but grabbed her quickly to avoid falling over. “I’m only a bitch because I love you.” 

Beca laughed, “Yeah, sure Beale.”

It wasn’t a long walk back to the Bellas House, but Chloe sure made the most of trying to distract Beca at every turn. This wasn’t the first time Beca was babysitting drunk Chloe, and though she didn’t love dealing with anyone when they’re too drunk, it was almost fun. With the super senior being way too drunk to even be clever enough to piss Beca off, she just focused on the journey home, singing and dancing as she walked. Those thoughts of fondness crept back into Beca’s mind, almost exactly how they did upon first meeting Chloe. 

As they entered the house, Beca flicked on the light to the hallway and led Chloe upstairs to her room. The room that belonged to Aubrey, and then Beca… all of about a week before Chloe took it and pushed her into Amy’s room.

“Glad to see you’ve made yourself comfy in my room,” Beca side eyed her drunken ginger. Admittedly, Beca was a bit impressed at how fast Chloe managed to set up all her stuff. She was done before Beca had finished moving her stuff out. Although to be fair, Beca was moving out spitefully and didn’t exactly rush.

“Definitely, thanks!” Chloe beamed. Beca rolled her eyes as she sat Chloe down on the bed. 

“Shut up. If you need anything, I guess I’m going to chill in my room.” Beca got up to leave. Maybe music could help her sort out all the emotions and thoughts racing through her mind.

As she went to leave, she felt Chloe grab her hand and pull her back. She awkwardly flopped onto the bed next to the redhead. Beca could only respond with a puzzled look. 

“Beca, I’m really glad that we get to spend another year together,” Beca usually couldn’t look into Chloe’s eyes for long without being mesmerized. She had those baby blue eyes that made you feel like you were in the middle of the ocean and all you could see was the water for miles and miles. Tonight was no exception, although the time she was able to make eye contact was notably shorter.

“Uh, yeah, me too.”

“You know how I said there were other reasons I wanted to come back?” Chloe looked down at the bed, before looking back at Beca. Beca nodded. “Well, really there is only one. A someone.”

“Chloe, I am really not in the mood to give you boy advice right now. I’m currently dating one, and I’m sure you can see how that is going. Sorry, boys aren’t my forte.”

“No, Beca,” Chloe laughed, “there isn’t any boy.” Beca raised an eyebrow.

“I came back because I really needed to see you again,” Chloe’s words seeped into Beca’s skin and made her freeze. “I couldn't get you out of my head… I think you’re incredibly sexy.”

The brunette blushed. Not at Chloe using the word sexy while referring to her, but this time the tone was incredibly different. “Hah, yeah okay. I’m not in the mood for more BS right now, Chlo,” Beca tried to get up again, but Chloe took her hands in hers and shifted to face her. 

“I’m not messing with you, Becs. I really like you, and I meant what I said. We became really fast friends last year, and well...do friends find each other sexy?”

“Okay, I think you have something wrong here, Chlo. I mean, yes, you’re gorgeous but you’ve got this all wrong,--”

“Oh? So if I did this…” Chloe leaned in and planted her lips on Beca’s. It was light, and only lasted for a second, but Beca could’ve sworn it was like a boulder slammed into her chest. Chloe pulled away, “If I did that you could look me in the eyes and say you don’t find me sexy?”

“Chloe, look, I...Jesse and I,” Beca was stumbling over her words as she felt her lips go numb, her brain fizzle.

“Forget about Jesse for a second, Beca,” there was a forcefulness about her tone that completely shut Beca up, “do you think I’m sexy?”

Beca’s eyes were drawn to Chloe’s lips. So soft, tender, and the way they lit up every neuron in Beca’s brain had her completely fixated. Chloe was her best friend, but in that moment she was also the only thing on Beca’s mind. She didn’t know what to think. So she didn’t. 

Beca closed the gap and pressed her lips against Chloe’s, hard. She could feel the lightning course through her again as she felt Chloe’s mouth twist into a smile. Chloe’s tongue slid across her lips, and without hesitation it was granted access to her mouth. Chloe’s hands rested on Beca’s shoulders, before one hand slid up into Beca’s hair. A breathy exhale indistinguishable from a moan exited Beca’s mouth. It must’ve really done something to Chloe because the hand in Beca’s hair balled into a fist, pulling Beca’s face upward. The whine that escaped Beca’s lips was the sexiest thing Chloe had ever heard. 

But it was then that Beca sat upright, Chloe’s hand falling from her head. Beca was.... Well Chloe couldn’t tell, and frankly, neither could Beca. With a mix of regret, confusion, and fear, Beca got up and left the room in a hurry. She didn’t stop to look at the expression on Chloe’s face.

Hoping her headphones would drown out her now racing brain and still her fast beating heart, she plugged in her phone and laid in bed. _What the fuck just happened?_ She knew she felt deeply for Chloe, more than she would admit, but holy shit. Where the fuck did that come from? She couldn’t talk to anyone, not right now. So when the Bellas all trickled into the house, she pretended to be fast asleep, especially when Amy came back.

* * *

_She didn’t mean to do that. Friends don’t do that, she was just drunk._

Beca couldn’t stop the thoughts in her head involving Chloe and what happened the night before. The way their lips easily fit perfectly together, a feeling she had never experienced before. Not even when she kissed Jesse after the finals in the Spring. Not even after that entire romantic apologetic scene where Beca knew she’d win him back by putting a song from The Breakfast Club soundtrack in their set, and not a single time after that day did Beca feel the same magic with him as she did with Chloe last night. It wasn’t even fair to compare the two.

She ran her fingertips over the place on her head where Chloe had tugged Beca’s hair. _She wanted me._

Beca could not stand feeling guilty over this anymore. She won’t leave Jesse, he didn’t do anything wrong. Chloe is known to be flirty and Beca’s sure she has drunkenly kissed many people and regretted it, and she didn’t mind that she was the newest person on that list. Surely it was just a mistake.

_She kissed her back._

_She wanted her at that moment. If she was so unhappy with Jesse, why didn’t she just fight it out with him and then he can show her how much he cares about her with really cheap sex and she can pretend she’s happy with it._

_Stop._

Something wasn’t clicking, and Beca surely wasn’t finding her answers in the sidewalk she had been fixated on while walking home from class. Jesse wasn’t to blame for this, and Beca has always found intimacy extremely difficult. She can’t blame that on him.

_She needed to apologize to her. She’s her friend, and friends don’t do this._

Beca suddenly regretted how she kissed Chloe back, especially because of how drunk she was.

_Why the fuck did she do that? Why can she still imagine the exact way her lips felt against hers, and why does she want that again?_

Right on cue as always, Jesse’s voice cut through the sound of Beca’s racing thoughts.

“Hey, hey Becs, wait up!”

Beca stopped dead in her tracks, somewhat relieved that her train of thought had come to a temporary halt. Slowly turning in the direction of his voice, she kept her eyes on the ground, too guilty to look him in the eyes.

He noticed her stiff posture and rested his hands on her shoulders gently. “Are you okay?”

Immediately flinching away, she inhaled sharply. “Yes. I’m fine.”

That wasn’t the first time Jesse noticed that Beca didn’t want to be touched. “Was everything okay last night? You never texted me.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh! Fuck, I’m sorry. I totally forgot-”

“It really didn’t occur to you until now that you never texted me back? I even texted you this morning, you still ignored me-”

“I didn’t even know-”

“How can you not _know,_ what is going on?”

Beca sighed, turning away from him again. “I’m just distracted. I’ve had so much to plan for the Bellas and I haven’t even had a moment for myself in days. I just put headphones on and went to sleep, I was so exhausted by the time I got home and made sure Chloe was okay.” She wondered if he noticed the way her voice faltered while saying Chloe’s name.

He didn’t understand Beca’s isolation often, but he was trying to learn to accept that she had boundaries. “Okay. I understand. If you need space, just tell me. I’d rather know that than feel like I’m being ignored.”

Beca nodded her head. “Okay, I will. Sorry.”

_Great, now she’s lying to him and herself._

* * *

It was pretty obvious to Beca that she would be a wreck for the rest of the day. Her phone was on vibrate instead of on silent so that she didn’t miss another text from Jesse, although she wasn’t sure she would know what to say to him. She was also scared as hell to feel the buzzing of her phone in the case that it was Chloe. That terrified her. She didn’t even want to begin to think about what Chloe was going to say to her at rehearsals. She was hoping that maybe it would just be an apology and then Beca could apologize in turn. Then, they could go back to where they were before. 

_Where Chloe was teasing her, and telling her she liked to be in charge._

Beca shut her eyes tight and balled her hands into fists. That thought excited her way more than it should. This could ruin everything. 

She walked to rehearsals in agony, both from guilt, and the humiliation of knowing how _hot_ she felt. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn’t want anyone to think something was up, especially Amy. 

“There you are, shawshank,” Amy said from her place on the bleachers. Beca shook her head and took the seat next to her. 

“Our _captain_ not here yet?” Beca asked.

“She probably had quite the mess to clean up.”

“What do you mean?” Beca raised an eyebrow.

“Damn you must’ve really been out last night, I guess it’s a good thing you put your headphones on,” Amy looked around before leaning in, “Ginger was having quite the time last night. She didn’t even close the door!”

 _Gulp_.

Beca just sat there with her mouth open. _Had Chloe touched herself after I left?_

That really threw a wrench in Beca’s assumption that her kiss with Chloe was due to drunken flirtatiousness. _Fuck._

“Uh, Beca? Earth to Beca?”

“Sorry, I… damn she was really drunk,” Beca really hoped Amy couldn’t see the pigment in her face return from a ghostly pale to a beet red. 

“You’re telling me. I had to try and sleep with her moaning for like over an hour. The bitch must’ve turned her mattress into a water bed.”

“OKAY, Amy. I get it. You can save me the gorey details.” 

The rhythm of heels on the concrete came to Beca’s attention, spiking her heartbeat to an alarming rate. She put all of her focus into looking anywhere but toward the door and directed her eyes to her clipboard instead. It was her first rehearsal that Chloe would be judging her rehearsal leading skills, and although she wasn’t worried about her plans, she was worried how this new information about Chloe would affect her focus.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” Chloe greeted the members who had shown up early.

“How’d you sleep last night, red?” Amy smirked, reaching her hands over her head.

Stacie chimes in. “Yeah, were you on the phone really late?” She exchanged looks with Amy. “I could have sworn I heard your voice really late or someth--“

Stacie’s voice was silenced by a glare Chloe shot in her direction. Beca was forced to look up in response to the immediate silence. She caught a glimpse of Chloe’s death glare. She also caught a glimpse at Chloe’s toned legs and the way her tight black pencil skirt hugged her thighs. Once the girls had resorted to whispering to each other. Chloe faced Beca, making her way over to the piano.

Beca wasn’t _at all_ prepared to see Chloe bend over with her arms resting on the top of the baby grand piano, revealing a dark colored lace bra under her extremely low cut shirt. As much as she tried to not look, she couldn’t help it. Chloe definitely noticed exactly where Beca’s eyes went.

“You ready for today?” She asked with a warm, innocent smile. Beca couldn’t stand it, how can she flip a switch like that. How can she come here looking like _that_ and still sound so goddamn innocent.

A small “yup” was all she could offer as she turned away from the other. Chloe silently brushed by Beca, walking a bit too close for Beca’s comfort. 

Taking a deep breath, Beca attempted to release any tension in her body. She wasn’t very successful in doing so, as nothing could clear the consciousness of Chloe being in the same room and not being able to talk to her about what happened the night before

“Okay ladies, warm ups, let’s go-“

“I’m sorry, can you speak up a little? I didn’t hear you.” Chloe’s innocence was gone as well as the smile on her face that greeted Beca when she first walked into the room. She hadn’t even been talking to anyone once she sat down; Beca knew Chloe was watching her every move before she called for warm ups. _As if she doesn’t know how every fucking rehearsal starts._

Beca stared back at Chloe blankly, but the nerves were beginning to turn into anger. She spoke up, clear agitation in her voice. “Warm ups. Now.”

The girls slowly approached the piano, nervously forming a circle around where Beca was standing. No one said a word. Chloe closed in on Beca at her side, getting too close again.

“What did I say about watching your mouth?” she whispered, just close enough that Beca could practically feel Chloe’s breath against her ear.

Beca ignored her, despite the growing pit in her stomach. “Okay, make sure you have enough _personal space,”_ she began, side eyeing Chloe. “Slowly bring your arms straight out at your sides, and then reach up toward the ceiling.”

The brunette took the time to try and ground herself. She never took that shit seriously during warm ups before, but she desperately needed it today.

“Slowly bring your arms back down,” she spoke softly. Chloe exhaled a little too audibly, Beca noticed. She wished she didn’t appreciate the noise and wondered how it would sound in other contexts. It was definitely reminiscent of last night.

_She’s pulling the same. Exact. Shit. She’s doing this on purpose._

Chloe made it impossible for Beca to ignore her. It seemed every single decision she made for her rehearsal plan Chloe had a comment on. Apparently, Beca had been staring at her hands too much while playing piano for the vocal warm ups. Chloe had told her before choreography work to “try to make more eye contact.” She even went so far as to tell Beca she wasn’t annunciating the words enough to be a good reference for the rest of the group that is not familiar with the lyrics yet.

“I can hardly tell what words you’re singing. Your jaw seems tense,” Chloe commented, appearing behind Beca from out of nowhere. Before Beca could even react, Chloe’s fingers were brushing along the skin just below her ears. Her hands stiffened and slowly massaged circles around Beca’s jaw.

Beca wanted to scream at Chloe. She wanted to be mad about this and yell at her friend, but she couldn’t. It felt too good, and within seconds Beca’s entire body was on fire.

“Okay,” the younger girl whispered between deep breaths. “That’s-fine. Thanks. I’m fine.”

Later in choreography, there was a hip movement, a rather suggestive hip movement. Unfortunately, this type of movement was currently a trend in pop culture, and Beca had seen others do it over a thousand times. None of those times ever struck her the way the first time Chloe tried it herself during the number.

_Why? Why did she have to put this part in the plan for today?_

As Beca noticed a drop of sweat trailing down her back, trying everything she could to slow down her heart rate and not give her dirty thoughts away, Chloe shouted across the room. “Beca, am I doing this right?”  
  
The girls took a break as they had been working hard for quite some time now. She wasn’t going to look at Chloe again, that was the last thing she was going to do. “Yeah, you’re fine.”

Chloe’s voice turned harsh again. “You didn’t even _look_ at me, Beca.”

Beca snapped her body around so quickly she saw Chloe jump in shock. “I didn’t _need_ to look. It’s perfect. It’s already fine, Chloe. You don’t _need_ help dancing. I _know_ what you’re doing!”

The captain finally appeared startled, bright blue eyes wide and focused on Beca’s. The sophomore finally felt some relief, the tiniest smidge of power she might hold against her so-called friend who believed in her so much. _Friends don’t fuck with each other like this._ That small victory was very soon thrown away once Chloe responded.

“I think that’s enough rehearsal for today. Good job everyone. Beca, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think we do. I think this is utter bullsh--” 

“Not. Here. I have some things to do, so just meet me back at the house later.”

Beca was exasperated. First Chloe comes in and takes away everything she’s worked for. Then, she makes Beca feel more secure, disregarding the whole power trip thing. Then she fucking kisses her, and now they are back to square one. 

There was one problem though. _She was turned on._

There was no denying it. Beca was very sexually confused and even more so frustrated. She thought to Jesse, and how they hadn’t really had sex in a while, and she felt guilty. _Friends don’t fuck around like this. She has a boyfriend. Why does her body react so differently to Chloe?_

Beca took deep breaths until she was calmed down enough to really begin thinking about how she would approach this situation with Chloe. She would apologize for what happened while she was drunk, and then they could hash out whatever the hell Chloe was doing. That way she can talk guilt free.

* * *

She thought that she was okay. She thought that she had calmed down enough to approach Chloe to settle everything. As soon as she walked through the door, her nerves came back tenfold. Her fingers were tingling, her heart was in her throat and she had no idea why. Chloe was her friend. Sure, she was being a dick, but it was still Chloe. Wasn’t it? 

The kiss was something in the heat of the moment, because Chloe was drunk and Beca has been frustrated for the longest time. But it was college. That shit happens sometimes. To everyone. Right?

_Yeah, but not everyone gets aroused by their best friend. Shit._

Beca thought about running right back out the front door and just driving somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere but here because this was all just too overwhelming. She couldn’t figure out what she felt, and the fact that she might feel _something_ was enough to make her feel extremely guilty. 

She didn’t run though. As much as she wanted to, she knew she had to confront Chloe, and tell her how sorry she was about the kiss. Then she would push it out of her mind forever. _The softness of her lips, and the gentle way she kissed Beca. The way the hairs on the back of Beca’s neck stood on end as the fire inside her stomach erupted. The way she kissed back…_

“Come in,” Chloe yelled through the door as Beca knocked. She opened the door, and there was Chloe. She was dressed now in her bathrobe, which Beca just so happened to notice only went down to her mid thigh, leaving her legs exposed once again. _Focus, Mitchell._

“Did you just get out of the shower? I can let you get dressed if you--”

“No, I showered a while ago,” she grabbed a lock of her red curls. It was dry, so it must’ve been at least an hour or two.

“Hey, uh, where is everyone else? This place is eerily silent,” it had taken this long for Beca to even notice, given the sound of all the blood rushing through her ears. It had been deafening. 

“I had Jesse invite everyone over to the pool,” Chloe looked Beca straight in the eyes. It was like staring directly at the sun. Beca couldn’t look back at her for longer than a few seconds, so she decided on the floor. 

_Chloe had her boyfriend call the Bellas over so that she and Chloe could have a chat, alone?_

“Well, uh, okay. Am I about to be screamed at or something?” Beca winced as she looked up at Chloe, who was stepping closer to the other. “I’m really sorry about last night. I know it was a mistake. You were drunk and--”

Her sentence was cut off. Chloe moved so fast that Beca didn’t even have time to react. Chloe’s hand rested on the back of Beca’s head as she slammed her into the wall. Their lips came crashing together. It wasn’t gentle this time, not at first. Beca couldn’t help the sound that came from her mouth as Chloe slid her tongue across her bottom lip. Beca knew that this was bad. It didn’t stop her from granting Chloe access to her mouth. 

The hand on Beca’s head gripped a fist full of hair again, and Chloe smirked against her lips as she cried out. 

“Chloe, we shouldn’t,” Beca was barely able to manage a whisper, each word separated by another swipe of the tongue or electrified connection of their lips, “We can’t. This--”

“Beca,” Chloe pulled away. Her lips were swollen, and her eyes. Her eyes had a look Beca had never seen before. Chloe looked...hungry, and Beca was her prey. “If this isn’t what you want, all you have to do is say so.”

Beca froze. Neither answer was the right one. Time seemed to stand still as she looked at Chloe. _It is what she wanted. More than anything right now she wanted to kiss her best friend. She wanted her best friend to kiss her. Maybe more…_

She couldn’t think further than that. She was totally enraptured by Chloe. Her eyes, her mouth, her _desire_ for Beca. The room around them wasn’t very well lit at the moment, but Chloe was a diamond in the dark. Her eyes had cast a spell on her, and this time it was Beca this time that closed the distance. Their lips met with such a sense of desperation, of _need_ , that sent Beca’s mind off like fireworks. She could feel Chloe’s fingers dance up and down her sides, sending shocks with every point of contact. 

“Bed, now.” Beca obeyed without question. Chloe pulled her bottom lip with her teeth, and let out a breathy exhale as Beca moaned into her mouth. She pushed the smaller girl onto the bed, and looked her up and down. She untied her bathrobe, and let it fall from her shoulders. She was still wearing that lacy black bra from earlier, and Beca swallowed hard as she noticed her panties matched. There was a fleeting thought in her mind that Chloe had planned this all from the start, but frankly, Beca didn’t care. At all. What she needed now, was Chloe.

Beca bit her lip as Chloe slowly climbed up her body, her legs straddling Beca's hips. Her hair gliding across the front of her shirt. “Take it off.” Chloe wasn’t being playful, nor was she being concerned for Beca’s approval. Chloe was ordering her.

Beca did what she was told with a whimper, and slid her t-shirt off. Chloe sat up and her eyes grew wide. “God you are so fucking sexy.” She came down and pushed her tongue into Beca’s mouth. Both of their breathing became louder as they kissed, and hit a peak when Chloe pressed a hand against Beca’s breast. Her breath hitched, and she let out a loud “oh fuck” as Chloe easily pinched her nipple, through her bra. Chloe smiled, and although Beca’s eyes were shut tight, she knew that Chloe’s smile was the most devilish she’d ever witnessed. A slow whine escaped her mouth as Chloe began kissing up her jawline. Painfully slow, she felt each kiss like fire. She was sure she would be burned alive, and she didn’t care. Chloe bit her ear as she reached the top of her jaw, and then moved down to Beca’s neck. Her hand was still kneading her through her bra and Beca felt herself turning red as her hips bucked upwards. 

“Tell me what you want,” Chloe whispered as she bit her neck. Beca couldn’t think about anything but Chloe. The pleasure Chloe was giving her.

“Touch me.” Chloe sucked on her neck and as Beca choked out the words, Chloe let go with a pop. She propped herself up, just enough to let Beca slide out from under her as she tilted her head to the side. Beca obeyed the silent order and moved out from under Chloe and sat up towards the head of the bed. Chloe put her hand on the side of Beca’s neck, where she had previously had her mouth. Her thumb ran across Beca’s jaw and she kissed her. This one was deep and passionate.

“You let me know if anything I do isn’t okay,” she looked Beca in the eyes. Beca could only nod shakily. Chloe smiled again, and Beca had a thought. Movies. Every love story in the movies was like this. The feeling Beca felt right now with Chloe, it was like the movies. Sure, she was desperate for Chloe’s touch, but it felt deeper than that. As if the whole world melted away and it was just the two of them. Her heart felt warm as much as the rest of her.

“Fuuuuck,” Beca cried out as her head fell back and her eyes closed. Chloe had slipped her hand down into her jeans, and made contact in the exact place Beca needed her. 

“You’re so wet,” Chloe’s voice became husky and her eyes darkened. Beca turned away in embarrassment. Yeah, she was so horny just from the first kiss. Hell, she was sure that she was wet before she even entered the room. Chloe had only lightly touched her, enough to feel how wet and how warm she was. Then she pulled her hand back towards the waistband of Beca’s panties. Beca whimpered.

“Chloe, please,” Beca hated the idea of begging in theory, but as she continued to whine, desperate for Chloe’s touch, she could feel herself getting warmer.

“You want me to touch you?” Chloe teased, “Is that what you need, baby?”

That sent Beca over the edge, “Fuck, Chloe, yes. I need you. Ugh, fuck, please.”

“Good girl,” Chloe purred as she slid her hand back into Beca’s jeans. Her hips jerked hard in response to Chloe’s touch. Her finger slowly teasing her everywhere but exactly where she wanted it. All she could think is that she needed more. “Don’t move. I will stop right now if you don’t stay still.” _Fuck._

The high pitched whine that escaped Beca’s lips was a sound she didn’t even know she was capable of making. No one had turned her on this much. No one else made her feel like this. 

She fought to stay still as Chloe continued to tease her. Slowly sliding her finger around Beca’s entrance, dipping it just far enough inside to coat it in Beca’s arousal. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Chloe slid her finger across Beca’s clit and Beca nearly doubled over. 

Chloe took her left hand and grabbed Beca’s throat. She pushed her back against the headboard, “Don’t. Fucking. Move.” Her hand didn’t leave Beca’s throat. It was tight but not enough that she couldn’t breathe. And it left her absolutely destroyed. Her mind was so fuzzy she could do nothing other than focus on Chloe’s fingers. Slow circles with a single finger was how she started, but it soon became two, then three. Beca was on fire. Her whole face was flushed and her breathing became labored, both from Chloe’s touch and her hand around her throat. 

Chloe’s fingers felt so fucking good, and it wasn’t much longer before Chloe slid her middle finger deep into Beca, her thumb having taken the place of her fingers previously. “God, Chloe,” Beca choked out, “fuck me.” Those words were Beca’s undoing as Chloe proceeded to speed up. She slipped a second finger inside her. Beca could _hear_ herself being fucked by her best friend’s fingers. And it only turned her on more. 

Every thrust of her fingers got Beca closer and closer to climax. The way Chloe curled her fingers inside her, while keeping pressure on her clit, it was all too much. “C-Chloe...I…”

“Yes?” Chloe asked, her breath labored.

“I-I’m gonna….I’m gonna...cum.”

Chloe quickly slid her fingers out of Beca, and removed her hands from her pants and her neck. Beca’s cry of desperation as Chloe’s touch left her is exactly what Chloe wanted. 

“If you want to cum, you’ll have to beg me for it.” Each word was slow and drawn out. In Beca’s mind, it was an eternity between words. She was so close.

“Fuck, Chloe, please. Please make me cum. I need it so bad. I can’t take it.” Beca was nearly in tears. She was so turned on and every other emotion was flooding her brain. 

“That’s my good girl, I guess my being captain has finally taught you something,” Chloe smirked. Not in the witty way, but in the way that told Beca exactly who had all the power here. “I think I’ll make you wait a little longer though.”

Beca’s face contorted into one of total anguish before seeing Chloe put her fingers into her mouth. Beca felt her whole body clench as she watched Chloe taste her off her fingers. Chloe moaned as she sucked her fingers clean. “You taste so fucking good.”

Beca’s eyes rolled back in her head as her head fell back again. That was the sexiest thing Beca had ever seen. She couldn’t open her eyes back up. Everything was spinning, she was so ungodly aroused. It was only when she felt Chloe’s fingers slide deep into her once again that she could even move. Slowly this time, in and out, curling at just the right spot. Beca felt herself tightening around Chloe’s fingers as she got so close. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

That was it. Beca practically screamed as she began grinding against Chloe’s fingers. Chloe bit her lip as she watched Beca ride out her orgasm. Her legs couldn’t stay still. After a minute, Chloe slowly slid her fingers out, and looked at Beca. 

“That was the hottest thing I think I have ever seen,” Chloe was practically beaming.

“Fuck,” Beca felt exhausted, “Do... do you want me to...I feel bad that you didn’t get--”

“Don’t feel bad. Tonight was always supposed to be about you,” Chloe kissed her again, “Stay with me. The others won’t be back for another hour or so.”

Beca just nodded and nestled herself under Chloe’s arm. She had never felt so sure in someone’s arms before. All the emotions she was feeling-- warmth, security, lust -- there had to be a reason. It was really hard to focus on anything at the moment though. Her now extremely complicated situation with Chloe and her boyfriend would cause her lots of problems in the near future. But right now, in Chloe’s embrace, she didn’t care.


End file.
